Tower Control
Tower Control is the ability which Aelita, due to the Annex Program, uses to deactivate said tower that is activated by X.A.N.A. which neutralizes its violent attack in the real world via the special Code: LYOKO. Since the fifth season, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are now capable of deactivating towers as well. This is due to the source codes implanted in their electrolytes by X.A.N.A. himself to ensure his survival. Description Since Aelita possessed a fraction of the Keys of Lyoko deep within her subconscious, she has the ability to activate or deactivate Towers at will by entering the Code: LYOKO, neutralizing any X.A.N.A. attack in the real world. Aelita is also capable of entering Code: X.A.N.A. on the interface, which automatically gives control of the Tower to X.A.N.A. when he will most likely delete a sector if the Tower is a Way Tower; he did this with the main three surface sectors of Lyoko with the exception of the Ice Sector as Aelita deleted it on her own will. X.A.N.A., Jeremie and Franz Hopper are also able to activate Towers; a red aura for X.A.N.A., green for Jeremie, and white for Franz Hopper. A purple aura appears when a tower is activated by Tyron. A neutral tower has a blue aura and later white after Franz Hopper brought Lyoko back to life. After William fell under X.A.N.A.'s control, X.A.N.A. used William to do his work on Lyoko and therefore gave William the power to control his monsters and assist in the activation of Towers. Through William, X.A.N.A. is able to gain control of Towers it cannot access alone. William used this once in Double Take. It is shown that William has the ability to give control of Towers to X.A.N.A. by entering the Code: X.A.N.A. in the Tower interface. He had done this on the Forest Replika to break the team's connection to the real world in the episode Lab Rat. Eventually, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi have recently displayed the ability to deactivate Towers as well, as they had X.A.N.A.'s source codes implanted into their bodies in Code Lyoko Evolution. Process As of Season 4, Aelita and X.A.N.A. William are the only ones known to be able to access to the second level of the Tower to deactivate or activate it. This was changed in Season 5. The process works the same in both activation and deactivation: *Enter the tower. *Walk to the center of the tower. *Desire to go up to the top *Walk to the center of the platform *Put hand on the interface, where one's name appears *Enter the special "Code" to deactivate said tower or access vital information. Times when deactivated Aelita in Code Lyoko * All episodes when X.A.N.A. attacks XANA-William in Code Lyoko * Lab Rat Aelita in Code Lyoko: Evolution * X.A.N.A. 2.0 * Suspicions * Massacre Yumi * Spectromania * Rendezvous * Friday the 13th * The Codeless * Jeremy's Blues Ulrich * Rivalry * False Pretenses Odd * Spectromania * Countdown * Rendezvous Trivia * Unlike Aelita, the names of William, Yumi, Ulrich, or Odd do not show whenever they put their hand on the interface. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Tumblr m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo3 250.jpg|A tower activated by X.A.N.A. Aelita deactivating a tower.jpg|Aelita deactivating a tower in Season 1-2. Jeracttower.jpg|A tower activated by Jeremie. Fhacttower.jpg|A tower activated by Franz Hopper. 17 tower deactivated.png|Aelita deactivates a tower in Season 4. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|X.A.N.A.-William activating the tower for X.A.N.A. in Lab Rat. William 180.jpg Code Lyoko: Evolution Rivalite 705.jpg|A tower deactivated by Ulrich. Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg|Yumi and Odd deactivating towers simultaneously. Screenshot 35-1-.jpg|Aelita allows Yumi to deactivate the tower in Friday the 13th. Tour tyron.jpg|A tower activated by Tyron. The Desert Sector's Way Tower seen in Evolution.png|A tower activated by Jeremie in Evolution. fi:Tornin Hallinta pl:Obsługa wieży Category:Lyoko Powers Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Aelita Category:William Category:Yumi Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:Tower Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Codes and programs Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Tyron Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize